<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Him From Hell by korgrulz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912639">Saving Him From Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korgrulz/pseuds/korgrulz'>korgrulz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Ownership, Protective Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korgrulz/pseuds/korgrulz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night while driving home, alpha Dean finds a small pup on the side of the road. Although quiet at first, the pup slowly starts to unravel clues and details to a missing persons case from over six years ago about a stolen male omega. Male omegas were rare, and not long after this one had presented, he ended up disappearing. The only clues left behind were untraceable, leaving authorities at a dead end. Once he finds the omega though, he discovers that they're true mates, however, the omega has developed an extreme fear towards alphas. What direction will things go once they find each other, considering the roads are all rough and unpaved. </p><p>I will continue to add tags as I add more chapters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Him From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean Winchester was driving home on a long twisty road after getting done with his job at the police station. It was dark as well as pouring outside, meaning he was taking his time, not wanting to get into an accident. The road home was rarely driven by many other people as it was a one way that went on for several miles and very few people lived down this road. But even then, the alpha would rather not compromise the well being of his Baby. It had been a long day at work. Porterville wasn’t anything special. A quiet small town with mostly good people meant Deans days as a cop weren’t very action packed. They weren’t packed with much of anything in all honesty, except for the occasional bar fights he’d have to break up, or random drive offs from the gas station that usually happened to be a local who just forgot to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight however, boring was about to change. As he was rounding a corner, still about a mile away from his house, he saw something. No, not something, someone. Slamming on his brakes and putting the Impala in reverse, he went to check it out and boy was he glad he did. Laying in the ditch was the small shaking body of a pup, all curled in on himself in the fetal position. Dean immediately stepped into action, jumping out of his car to help. “Hey! Hey, buddy are you lost? Do you need help home?” The small boy only started crying more at his questions, still shaking and soaked to the bone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The alpha thought to himself. He needed to get this pup warmed up and out of the rain immediately, not question him in it. “Okay, buddy I’m gonna pick you up and put you in my car alright? You’re lookin’ a little cold and I got blankets in the car and hot cocoa at my house. Then I’ll help you find your home okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, who couldn’t have been older than three or four, just continued bawling so Dean went ahead and put him in his car, grabbing a blanket from the trunk and wrapping it around the small soaked pup. After he had the boy buckled into the back seat, he got back in behind the steering wheel and started the last drag home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” The alpha said, trying to stay calm for the sake of this pup. “can you tell me your name?” No answer. “Well how about I tell you mine. My name is Dean, I’m a cop. I just got done with work actually. Do you know where you are?” Again there was no response from the back seat other than more sniffles. “K, well I’m gonna take you to my house for the night, get you nice and warm. And then tomorrow I’m gonna help you find your parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive, which wasn’t more than two minutes, was silent aside from the rain. After he parked in his driveway, Dean got out and took the pup out from the back seat, still wrapped in the blanket, and made his way into his small cabin like house. Dean held the small boy so that his face was in the crook of the alphas neck, hoping his scent would calm the pup's nerves. It obviously worked, for the time being anyways, as the boy had finally stopped crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we need to get you warmed up now buddy. I’m gonna make you a nice hot bath, let you stay in there as long as you want. And when you’re done I’ll let you have some hot chocolate and pizza. How does that sound?” He was talking softly, so not to scare the poor kid, and in the end that seemed to have been the right move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pup removed himself from Deans neck to look him in the face. “I don’t know what those are…” He said looking down again. “An’ papa always helps me bath. I don’t know how to do by myself.” The boy said meekly. Well it was a start anyways. At least he was talking now. And what kind of kid didn’t know what pizza was? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you let me, I can help you take a bath. I’ll wash your clothes too so you can put ‘em back on when they're clean and dry. Sound good?” At the pups nod, he started walking them in the direction of the bathroom. “Are you hungry?” The alpha asked once they arrived. Once more, the pup nodded instead of using his words. Dean set the boy down on the toilet, with the lid closed of course, and started filling the tub with warm water and bubbles. “Okay, I’m gonna go put a pizza in the oven. You’ll like it, I promise. You are gonna stay here, take your wet clothes off and get in the tub. I’ll be right back to help you. Okay buddy? Sound like a good deal?” He asked, trying to look the pup in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” He whispered. Dean was not expecting to be called sir by a child. It wasn’t something anyone typically called him and he didn’t really like. It made him feel as though he was being shoved into the alpha stereotypes if he made people call him sir, which he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just call me Dean, bud. How about you, huh? Got a name I can call you?” He asked, figuring he’d try one more time. And to his surprise, the small boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack” He stated. Short and to the point. From there they went on with what they were supposed to be doing. Dean left to let Jack undress by himself, while he went to the kitchen to preheat the oven. Also stopping by the laundry room to get a load together for Jack's clothes to go in with. He didn’t have any children's clothes in his house, so while the pups clothes were washing, he’d just have to stay wrapped in a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything was all put together, the alpha made his way back to the bathroom, only to find a disturbing sight awaiting him. Jack had gotten himself in the tub, but the water wasn’t very high yet, and Dean could see from the stomach up this boy was covered in bruises. Some old and fading yellow, some new and still quite dark. Worst of all though was the raw red ring circling Jack's neck. It looked as though something had been there, obviously too tight, for quite some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to comment on it yet though, he held back his thoughts, trying to concentrate on keeping his scent calm. He helped Jack wash himself and let him just chill in the tub while it was still warm. Eventually getting out to eat pizza (which Jack deemed his new favorite food), get his now dry shirt and underwear on, opting out of the jeans for the night, and getting into bed in Dean's guest room. Dean had to explain to the young boy that he'd be spending the night and didn't have to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pup fell asleep quickly, leaving Dean to contemplate a few things on his own. He didn’t want to bombard the kid with all his questions tonight, but boy was he curious. How old was Jack? Where were his parents? Where did all of those marks and bruises come from? How did he get out in the middle of nowhere? How long had he been on his own? And so much more. His questions would have to wait though, and Dean went on to have one of the most sleepless nights he’s had in quite some time. His night sure had become a lot more eventful that he’d originally planned, and from his perspective, he was damn glad that he found that pup. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this chapter is short, but I needed to get this part written down to get where I wanna be. Next chapter will be a bit lengthier and mostly about Cas! Tell me your thoughts so far and I'll keep updating when I can! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>